Stepping Over Lines
by luverofall
Summary: hermione gets double detention from snape! he thinks shes beautiful, she hates him....see where this is going?*warning: attempted rape, sex* ~COMPLETE~
1. Incident in the Classroom

Ok, no idea where this idea came from, I don't usually have a sick mind….hehehe. Read if you dare. Hey, at least its not slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people…unfortunately.

~ ~ ~

Chapter 1: Incident in the Classroom

"Take out your books, open to page 275." Snape entered the classroom and immediately started giving orders. The students dived for their books and quickly opened them. Snape had been in a very bad mood the past few days, but no one knew why.

"Today we will be making Sleeping Draughts. I advise you to be careful. We don't want anyone getting sent up to Madam Pomfrey because they caught some in the mouth." Neville gulped. He hated it when Snape gave cautions, he always seemed to do exactly what he was told not to.

"Don't worry, Neville. I can help you if you get stuck." Neville looked gratefully at Hermione, who had been his saviour many times over in the class. She started whispering instructions to him, and at the same time doing what she said in her own cauldron.

Severus looked out over the students. Maybe he would feel better if he took points off. Giving a detention would be nice. His eyes wandered over to Longbottom. He was always good at getting points off of. Next to Longbottom was Granger. Snape suddenly noticed how much she had filled out over the past three years. This being her seventh year, at 18, she had a definite figure. Unfortunately, her robes hid most of it.

Granger was, as usual, whispering instructions to Longbottom. It seemed even a simple Sleeping Draught was too much for the clumsy boy.

"Granger." Hermione looked up from her potion. "Detention. See me after class for the time."

"But…Professor, what did I do?" Hermione knew this was a dangerous question to ask, especially when Snape was in such a foul mood, but she didn't understand. 

"Longbottom, heaven knows, is a hopeless cause. There is no need for you to whisper any instructions to him. It would help us all if he was sent up to the hospital wing. We might get some work done."

Neville turned bright red beside her. Hermione opened her mouth and before anyone could stop her, "Why do you always pick on Neville?"

"Double dentention, Miss Granger. And twenty points off Gryffindor. Shut up if you don't want more."

Hermione looked down at her cauldron, her temper boiling. She knew she couldn't say anything more. Snape was so unfair! She hated him!

When the bell rang, Hermione slowly made her way up to his desk. She still couldn't look at him she was so angry.

Severus watched Granger make her way up to his desk with amusement. She was really very pretty when she was angry. _Wait. I didn't just think that. Yes, I did. But she's not. This is Granger. A know-it-all mudblood. I didn't mean it_……

"Granger. Look at me." Hermione reluxtantly looked up. She tried to keep the hatred from her eyes. That would just make him more angry. "You will come here tonight, at 8 o'clock. You will help me prepare some ingredients for the student supply cupboard. It is running low. Tomorrow you will do the same thing, for your second detention." He waited for her to nod. She did and fled the room, catching up with Harry and Ron on their way to Herbology.

"I hate him!" she exploded as soon as they were out of earshot.

"That was really unfair of him," Harry agreed.

"Unfair! That was just awful of him!" Ron immediately agreed with Hermione. Any reason to hate Snape was welcomed in his mind.

In Herbology Hermione was still so angry Professor Sprout had to admonish her twice to be careful with the Bulbous StringPea Plants they were harvesting. All the Hufflepuffs were shocked. Hermione was always very careful. All the Gryffindors knew exactly what what was wrong with her, but were still shocked that she carried it over to other classes.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked timidly. It had been over an hour, and Hermione's jaw was still clenched and her face was still red.

"Yes. I'm fine." Hermione couldn't believe the nerve of Snape. She wanted to hurt him. He was so evil. She wouldn't even have time to do her homework that night; he'd probably keep her there until 3 am, pickling toads and chopping up lacewings.

At dinner, Hermione had finally cooled down. She was her normal, perky self. "So, when do Quidditch practices start, Harry?" she questioned.

Ron looked over at her surprised. Hermione had never shown an extreme interest in the sport, only because it was the most popular sport in the wizarding world, and Harry and Ron both played it.

"Um….Next Saturday. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering when you guys are going to be caught up in the sport." 

This sounded more like Hermione. Ron knew she hated the time they spent on the Qudditch field. Even though she had physically grown up, Hermione still had problems making new friends, so she mostly hung out with Ginny if she wasn't with Harry and Ron. She had maintained their entire way through school that Parvati and Lavender were stupid little girls, and she wanted nothing to do with them. The other girls in their year, Kassandra and Indira, were extremely shy and never talked to anyone.

Ginny came over and sat down next to Hermione. "Hey, what's up Hermione? I heard something was going on." She looked concerned.

"Oh, just Snape." Hermione sighed. "Thanks for reminding me, Ginny. I better hurry and do my homework." She got up from the table. "I'll be in the Common Room."

"Ok, see you later."

Hermione walked quickly back to Gryffindor Tower. She glanced at her watch. 6:30. She had about and hour to do homework and start on her way down to the dungeons.

~ ~ ~

Ok, this was just the set up. Things happen next… I'll post the next chapter soon as I type it. I got it all written in my head. I still don't know where it came from. Maybe I do have a sick mind. Well, please r/r! and read my other fic, it's in the making, but I've got a lot done.


	2. Back to the Classroom

Here's the next chappy! Told you it'd be soon! I think I figured out where it came from…I really don't like Snape, so I decided to make him a little worse, you know?

Warning: contains…questionable content.

Disclaimer: still don't own any of these peeps. JKR owns them and the royalties.

~ ~ ~

Chapter 2: Back to the Classroom

Hermione snapped her _Advanced Transfiguration_ book closed. She rolled up her parchment and put it in her bag. After she dropped her homework off in her room, she climbed out of the portrait hole and headed down towards the dungeons. Harry and Ron had already wished her good luck, and she knew she would need it. She wondered why Snape had been in such a foul mood for the past few days. He had snapped at everyone, taking points off left and right. She finally decided it didn't matter, it just made him give her the stupid double detention.

She knocked on the Potions dungeon door. Snape called out nastily, "Come in." 

Hermione entered and looked around. Snape was sitting behind his desk. She walked over and stood in front of him. He looked up at her, and quickly stood up.

Severus couldn't believe he had managed to get Granger alone for a full evening. As she stood in front of him, he pretended to be looking at papers on his desk, but was really studying her out of the corner of his eye. Her breasts pushed her robe gently out, and her robe followed the curve of her hips. Her lips were slightly parted, as she looked down. Unfortunately, Severus knew this was to stop him from seeing the hate in her eyes. He sighed and stood up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The ingredients are over on the table. You should know what to do with most of them. If you don't, ask me, but otherwise work in silence." He didn't want to be harsh with her. He didn't want to make her do work. He wanted her…..he just wanted her. But he knew he couldn't have her. There were lines there. He was a teacher, she was a student. He couldn't step over the lines. Of course, he didn't know if he could handle being in the same room as her-alone-for hours and not. He sighed and sat back down, and started grading papers.

Hermione, oblivious to all of this, walked slowly over to the table with heaps of various items on it. There were mounds of ingredients. Now she knew why she got double detention instead of just more points off. Snape didn't want to do this himself. She sighed, picked up a knife, and started shredding caterpillars. After an hour, her hands were starting to get tired. She paused to strech. Her back cracked.

Severus looked up just in time to see her raise her arms above her head and arch her back. This made her chest thrust out, and he finally couldn't stand it anymore. She turned back around and started shredding more caterpillars. The ingredients were for his own potions, not the students. He made them do their own preparing. 

Severus silently got up and moved behind Hermione. She was completely oblivious to him, continuing her shredding. He stood there for a second, watching her as she finished the capterpillars. She caught sight of an ingredient they hadn't used before, and turned to go ask him what she should do with it. She gasped when she realized he was right behind her.

"Stupefy." He instantly pointed his wand at her, and she sank to the ground, a confused look on her face. _Oh, great. Now what have I done? Just go throuhg with it, you know you want to_, a voice in his mind whispered to him. He obeyed the voice, and, picking up Hermione, went over to his office door. She was surprisingly light. He muttered the password to his office and went inside when the door swung open. He didn't pause, continuing across the office to another door on the opposite side. He muttered a second password, and this door swung open, to reveal his chambers. In the first room there was a few couchs and armchairs in front of a fireplace which was, at the moment, empty. He continued to the second room, where his bedchamber was. Before he entered he muttered a Locking spell on the door to his office. He then closed this door and muttered another Locking spell on it.

He moved over to the bed, and placed the still knocked out Hermione on it. he turned to the fireplace and pointed his wand at it. Crackling, merry flames rose instantly. The torches had lit upon his arrival, and he muttered to dim them, putting a few out here and there. He turned back to the bed. He was very excited. Finally, there Hermione Granger lay, peacefully asleep. But not for long. 

Severus reached over and into her pockets. There was her wand. He took it and hid it. He didn't want her to escape. The only way she could would be to use her Alohamora charm, and that only worked with a wand. Severus smiled to himself at his own cunning. He crawled back onto his king-sized bed that often made him feel lonely. But not tonight. Tonight it would be a great asset…. He moved over so he was above Hermione, and spoke the word softly. 

"Ennervate." 

Hermione opened her eyes, and started. Professor Snape's face was inches above hers. She opened her mouth to ask where she was and how she got there, but never got a single word out. Snape's mouth descended on hers and she tried crying out. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and she choked. She stared wide-eyed at him and tried to push him away. He simply conjured up ropes and bound her hands behind her. 

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. She knew Professor Snape hated her, but why was he doing this to her? She tried rolling away, but his hands were planted on either side of her, and he just delighted in this more. She whimpered as he fumbled for the clasps on her robes. "Shut up. No one can hear you. You may as well give up to me. This could be lots of fun, if you let it." His breathing was irregular as he successfully unbuttoned her robes. He growled when he realized she was wearing clothes under them.

Hermione shut her eyes tight. This couldn't be happening. It was all a horrible nightmare and she would wake up soon. She tried to ignore the hungry lips and tongue that kept descending onto her lips and neck. Suddenly she realized something. It didn't hurt. She opened her eyes at this, and saw Snape staring at her with lust in his eyes. He sat up and qucikly undid the clasps on his robes. Hermione gasped and rolled over. She buried her face in the pillow, trying to keep him from successfully getting her clothes off. Unfortunately, the zipper and buttons to her skirt were in the back. 

Severus saw this, and smiled to himself. Maybe she was giving in to him. He really didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't contain himself. He lay down on top of her, causing her to try and roll over. He let her, but kept his hands busy with unzipping her skirt. She continued rolling, trying to dislodge his hands, and ended up straight back in his arms. He smiled and kissed her gently. She sighed and simply lay there, tired and out of breath from trying to escape and getting nowhere. 

Severus noticed this, and the little voice in his head crowed triumphantly. He became more gentle, caressing her face, teasing her mouth with his tongue. She didn't do anything to stop him, but also did nothing to encourage him. This, in itself, encouraged him, and he finshed unzipping her skirt. He started slipping it off, causing her to start, but he said, "shhhhhh, its ok," and she finally gave up to him. He could feel her go limp, and he untied the cords binding her arms. 

She lay there, staring at him. He slipped his vest and shirt off, and she gazed in wonder at his bare chest. He smiled at her, and kissed her lips, then moved down her neck, giving her little nips here and there, making her gasp. But she had finally given up. He continued down her neck, and met her shirt collar. He brought his hands up to the hem of her shirt, and plunged in. 

Hermione gasped. His hands were icy cold. She made one last struggle, but he was ready. He had wrapped his arms around her, and she couldn't move. His hands inched upwards, towards her breasts, and she whimpered. She had never even had a first kiss, and tonight he was going all the way. 

Severus could hardly contain himself. He wanted to rip off her shirt and…well, why not? She was already scared witless. He lifted her shirt and eased it off her body. She started helping him, by lifting her arms, he tore it off the final few inches, and leaned over her. He wrapped his arms around her and unclasped her bra. She reached down and started undoing his pants. He was surprised at this, and almost lost his nerve. But he was too into it.

Hermione surprised herself by helping him. She thought, _the faster we get this done, the faster I can leave. Please, just hurry up!_ Finally, she lay there, her chest bare, his pants halfway off, and he looked at her. She was beautiful, and he told her so. She looked away.

Suddenly, Severus realized what he had done. He had just molested a student, almost raped her. He would surely get fired for this. He looked away as well, and pulled his pants back on. Hermione looked at him in wonder.

He motioned for her to put her clothes back on. She just stared at him. "Put them on!" he snapped, and grabbing her clothes, he thrust them at her.

"Put them on and leave." Hermione couldn't believe it. He was stopping? It took her a second to realize this, and when she did she quickly pulled on her clothes. 

"If you tell anyone…." Severus let the threat hang in the air, and she nodded and ran over to the door. Remembering it was locked, and she had no wand, he gave her her wand back and said, "Alohamora." With a final frightened look over her shoulder, Hermione tore out of the room.

Severus could hear her shouting, "Alohamora!" at each door she got to.

__

"What have I done?" He wondered out loud. "Now I will never be able to look at her again. Good thing this is her last year. God, I'm going to be fired. She'll tell someone, probably Potter. He'll want to come kill me. Dumbledore will have me fired for sure!"

Let's leave Snape to muse over these thoughts for awhile.

Hermione ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Her hair was in a big mess, and she tried to straighten it. "Rigora!" she pointed her wand at it and it. brushed itself out. 

By the time she entered the Gryffindor Common Room, she was just barely holding back tears. She ran quickly up the stairs to her dorm and threw herself on her bed. She grabbed the curtains and pulled them closed, then curled up in a fetal position and cried her eyes out.

"Hermione?" Ginny had entered the room. "Are you okay, what happened?"

"Go away, Ginny. I don't want to talk right now."

"Ok, but we were just wondering what was wrong. Was Snape horrible?"

"I said, _go away_. I _don't_ want to talk to anyone!" and Ginny couldn't get another word out of her.

~ ~ ~

ok, sorry for all of you that were waiting for this. I kinda cut it off, huh? Don't worry. She still has detention tomorrow, remember? ::wink wink::


	3. Past the Classroom REVISED

Here's the next chappy! I've finished the story, just gotta type it. It's a lot longer than I thought it would be, but oh well! THIS IS THE NEW REVISED CHAPTER 3!!!!!!! READ EVEN IF YOU READ IT BEFORE, ITS DIFFERENT!!!!!

Clarity: thanks for the suggestion. I thought I had put that in the warning, but I guess I didn't.

Crazydaisy- theres a reason Snape didn't do a memory charm…you find out.

Warning: unsuitable content for young children (hence the R rating)! This includes Hermione's *second * "detention"! (no rape this time though)

Disclaimer: HP, Hermione, Snape, etc. don't belong to me. Of course, neither do the royalties!

~ ~ ~

Chapter 3: Next Class

Hermione woke up the next morning with a hard face. Her tears had dried over the night, and she had a bad taste in her mouth. She wondered why she had been crying…. and it all came back to her. She groaned. "I am _not_ getting up today!" she announced to the world.

"Oh, yes you are!" Parvati ripped open Hermione's hangings. "What happened last night? You ran through the Common Room bawling your eyes out. Everyone wondered. So? What happened?" Parvati sat on Hermione's bed and looked eagerly at the other girl.

Hermione opened her mouth, about to spill everything, but suddenly remembered Snape's warning: "If you tell anyone…" and closed it quickly. "Nothing. It was just, you know, Snape for detention. I was really tired. That's all."

Parvati looked slightly disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why? What did you want it to be?" 

"Oh, never mind." 

When Hermione descended to the Common Room, she found out Parvati hadn't been exaggerating when she said everyone was wondering why she had run crying to her room the previous night. Harry and Ron escorted her out of the crowd of concerned people and made their way out the school's front doors. They decided to walk around the lake until things cooled down some.

"So, Hermione, what _did_ happen? And don't say nothing. Because we all know you don't cry for no reason." Harry looked seriously at her.

"I don't know. It was just Snape being mean and having to stand it for three hours. You know how he lords it over us that we can't do anything back to him…taking advantage of us." She said this airily, but put slight meaning into "advantage," somehow hoping that maybe they could figure it out.

But they were usual dense boys. "Well, we'd think you'd be used to that by now, after almost seven years of it." Ron looked confused.

Harry, however, was looking calculatingly at Hermione. _Did she mean that "takes advantage" thing to have that emphasis? Would he ever do that to someone?_ He thought, but when Ron started complaining about Snape's unfairness he let it go.

Hermione was disappointed. If they had picked up the hint then she could have said honestly that she hadn't told anyone.

Suddenly Hermione realized she had another detention that evening. She gasped and sank to the ground. She had hoped she wouldn't have to face him until tomorrow, because they didn't have Potions today.

Harry immediately crouched down next to her. "What? What's wrong?" He stared at her face as Ron stood uncomfortably next to her. She stared at the ground.

Hermione knew she couldn't explain away her sudden movements. "I don't feel good," she whimpered. And it was true. She had a very bad stomachache.

"Come on, Ron, let's get her to Madame Pomfrey." Harry helped her up and Ron took her other arm. They slowly made their way up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came bustling out when she heard the door open.

"What's this, what's this? Well, Miss Granger, what's wrong this time?" she pulled Hermione away from the boys and sat her on a bed.

"I don't feel good." Madame Pomfrey crossed her arms. "I have a really bad stomachache."

The nurse bustled into her office and came back out with a steaming goblet. "Here, drink this. Then you may go." Hermione thanked her and gulped the potion down. It made her real stomachache go away, but her emotional one remained.

Harry and Ron pulled her out the door, saying they were going to be late for Charms. The threesome hurried to Gryffindor Tower, grabbed their bags, and headed to Professor Flitwick's classroom.

Hermione drifted through the day, dreading the evening. It was ironic how fast time went when you would do anything to slow it down.

At dinner she was very quiet, but Ron and Harry attributed it to her stomachache. Ginny thought something else was wrong, but she didn't have the nerve to say anything.

Finally, the dreaded hour arrived. As Harry and Ron had so helpfully reminded her, she had detention again at 8 o'clock sharp. She quivered as she put away her books in her room, and walked to the dungeons.

Severus was very nervous by the time 8 o'clock came around that evening. When a timid knock came on the door, he had to clear his throat before calling, "Enter." He still hadn't decided what to do. He knew he was stepping way over the lines by what he did, but he couldn't forget the pleasure she had given him the previous evening. He hadn't put a Memory Charm on her for that very reason.

Hermione entered, and he could see she was visibly shaking as she walked silently over to the table with the potions ingredients on it. He couldn't bear it.

"Hermione." The first time he had ever used her first name. She started and looked at him, positively terror-stricken. "We need to talk, don't we?" it didn't really come out as a question, but she silently nodded anyway.

Severus sighed. This was going to be difficult. "You have every reason to hate me, Hermione. I don't blame you. Let me explain, if I possibly can. You are very beautiful. You figure is most definitely a turn-on for any man." He couldn't help running his eyes down her body. She blushed and look away. "But that obviously didn't give me the right to do what I did last night. I apologize. If you could ever forgive me, I would appreciate it." He looked at her, waiting.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Professor Snape? Apologizing? This was so out of character for him she almost laughed. But she remembered what he was apologizing for, and she immediately became serious again. She looked at him. Really looked at him, as if she had never seen him before. She knew (from experience) that his hair was not, as it looked, greasy. It was soft, and his lips that looked so thin and hard were also very soft. His hands and skin were gentle, and his eyes could be warm, when he let them. If she hadn't known him, he wouldn't be all that unattractive or cruel-looking.

She nodded her head. "I think I can forgive you." Severus was relieved. He really didn't want to have Hermione mad at him. He couldn't believe she was forgiving so easily, but was very grateful for it.

"However. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it." She turned and started on the ingredients again. Severus cleared his throat. She turned back around. "What now?" she said icily. Just because she fogave him, didn't mean she didn't still hate him.

"I wanted to talk to you about your last essay. Where did you find all that information? Even," he sounded like he was choking this out, "Even I didn't know some of that stuff."

Hermione smiled. "It's amazing what you can find in the library when you look hard enough."

Severus bristled at that. It sounded like she meant it to be an insult. "I've read plenty of the books in the library."

Hermione was surprised. She didn't know he liked to read. _Of course, he is a human being as well as a teacher_, she admonished herself. "Oh." Was all she could find to say.

Severus continued the conversation, and gradually Hermione felt more at ease. She sat down across from him and they chatted about many things. He liked a lot of things she did, as well, like playing the piano. That brought them to the subject of music. Severus lost track of the time, until he looked at the clock. "Well, its almost midnight. You should probably go. It was…nice talking to you." Hermione rose and left with a smile.

The next week or so went quickly by. Whenever Hermione ran into Severus he would give her a nod, or, if no one was around, they would have a little conversation. Hermione grew to almost like her Potions professor. 

However, one day in Potions, Neville had a little accident. The room was silent, everyone was working, when suddenly there was a loud "boom!" everyone looked around and saw Neville's cauldron quickly melting into the floor. Professor Snape quickly looked up and walked over to Neville. "_Mr._ Longbottom, how many times do I have to tell you? Do _not_ put the weedrat in before the queenflys, you stupid, worthless boy! Clean this up and get a spare cauldron out of the student supply closet."

Hermione, who saw Neville had tears in his eyes, said, "You don't need to yell at him Professor."

Severus turned around. "What was that, Miss Granger?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "You don't need to yell at him! He knows he did something wrong, you don't need to critcize and ridicule him!" she stood up and stared at him defiantly.

"Miss Granger, you do not have permission to tell me what to do and run my classroom. Detention! Stay after to arrange it." he stalked back to his desk. The bell rang.

Hermione walked up to Severus' desk slowly. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at him, but she had felt really bad for Neville. Severus told her to come at 8 o'clock that night without looking up from his papers. She walked out of the room.

At eight o'clock precisely she walked into the room. "I'm sorry for questioning you, Professor Snape," she announced upon entering. 

Severus looked up. "That's comforting. Why? You aren't usually."

"I didn't want you to be mad at me," she said in a small voice.

"And why might that be?" He stood up and looked at her hard. Hermione walked slowly towards his desk. She was now directly in front of it. She moved around the side of the desk, slowly but purposefully.

Severus didn't understand what Hermione was doing. Did she really want to be near him after what he had done to her? Even though they had settled that, and become actually quite good friends, he still felt it hang there. He couldn't tell if she felt it or not. Finally, she came to a halt about two feet in front of him. She looked up at him.

Both of them stood there for a second; him trying to process what she was doing, her waiting for him to do something. When he just stood there, she moved a little closer. She looked up at him with a smile in her eyes, and winked.

Severus almost gaped at Hermione. Did that mean something? Could she possibly…?

Hermione had no idea why she was doing what she was. She moved yet closer. Their faces were centimeters apart.

Severus silently sent a locking spell towards the door. It wouldn't do for anyone to walk in on them. He inched his face closer to hers, his eyes questioning. His question was answered as she pulled him to her and kissed him.

Hermione didn't know what she was doing. She said the first thing that popped into her head, which happened to answer Severus' question. "Because I like you. A lot." Hermione pulled away, but Severus didn't let her go far. He pulled her to him, and she responded happily. He touched her lips with his tongue, and she complied. She pulled him closer as his tongue explored her mouth.

Severus smiled to himself. He couldn't believe what was happening, but he embraced it whole-heartedly. He pulled her over to the door of his office and kicked it open. She guessed what he was doing and allowed him to. _If you fall off the horse, get right back on_, she thought wryly to herself. She let herself be pulled through the door and through his office to his private rooms behind. She halted at one of the couches in the main room, though. She didn't want to go into the next chamber. Even if the situation was changed, she had unpleasant memories of the place.

Severus understood her hesitancy and pulled her close. "I really shouldn't. You're a student," he whispered in her ear.

"I am eighteen. The age of consent. I'm not a minor." She smiled up at him. He smiled back, revealing even white teeth, and they once again descended on her lips for a kiss. They wandered down her neck, and she nibbled on his ear. He groaned as his hands moved over her body.

Severus pulled her down on the couch with him. She lay down and smiled up at him seductively. He happily reached over and undid her robes. She slipped her hands through his. He had worn no vest or shirt today, and her warm hands immediately came in contact with his bare skin. 

Hermione quickly unclasped his robes from the inside. She pulled him down next to her and pulled open his pants. They were quickly discarded on the floor, along with her shirt, skirt, and bra.

Severus was definitely aroused. He was incredulous that he had in his arms the most beautiful girl (no, woman, she was definitely a woman) in the world. Her baby blue underwear looked so innocent, yet alluring.

Hermione looked into his eyes. "Be gentle."

Severus nodded and slipped the last articles of clothing off their bodies.

Hermione buried her face in his hair. He stroked her curls and kissed her jaw. He slipped his tongue into her now-familiar mouth, and she responded. He searched her body until he found a different mouth.

She gasped when he slipped into her. It felt so right. She looked into his eyes and lost herself as he slowly went in.

Severus was in bliss. He could feel her, all through her, as he pushed deeper and deeper. He pulled her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. They hung on forever.

Finally, Hermione couldn't breathe. She pulled her mouth away, gasping for air. Severus put his arms around her, touching her soft, tender body. He rolled on top of her and grinned at her. He nibbled her neck and whispered, "I love you" in her hair.

Hermione pulled him even closer, though it was impossible. She buried her face in his soft hair and breathed deeply.

They lay there, content, panting for air, until Severus realized Hermione was shivering. He pulled his robes over on the floor, pulled out his wand, and conjured up some blankets. She smiled at his face, millimeters away, closed her eyes, and sighed.

Severus watched her sleep, stroking her hair and tracing her cheekbone with a gentle finger. His eyes drooped, and he soon fell asleep as well.

~ ~ ~

Like it? I really didn't want to do all the details in the sex and all, so just imagine away. It seemed kinda abrupt, but I wanted this to happen somehow, and I couldn't really figure out a way to do it. If I get a good suggestion, I might change it. So please review! 


	4. Repercussions

Ok, so the last chapter was a bomb. I might redo it. I probably will. Grrr, this is a hard fic to write! I had it all done, then it sounds weird, and I get bad reviews for the last chapter…yep, I'll redo the last one, but the rest of the story is staying…

Thanks to my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~ ~ ~

Chapter 4: Repercussions

"Severus! We have a missing student!" Albus Dumbledore walked into Professor Snape's office at 6:30 the following morning. There was no one there. _That's odd. Usually he is awake long before now._ Dumbledore continued through the sitting room of Professor Snape's private rooms. "Severus?"

Hermione awoke with a start. Someone was in the room. She lay quietly, wrapped up in the blankets, wanting no one to know of her presence here.

"Severus?" _Oh, no! It's the Headmaster!_ Hermione ducked under the blankets and tried to shake her lover awake.

"Wha-what? What time is it?" he stretched and looked at Hermione. She put her finger to her lips and looked at him with wide eyes. She pointed behind the couch and mouthed "Headmaster" to him. He nodded and popped his head over the back of the couch. Most fortunately they had picked one that faced away from most of the room.

"So sorry, Headmaster. I must have dozed off while reading. You were saying?" all this while he was hurrying into his boxer shorts, pants, and, discretely, his robes. Dumbledore took no notice of this, or chose to ignore it.

"Hermione Granger has not been seen since 8 o'clock last night. I have been informed she had detention with you?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. Severus confirmed this as he buttoned his robes.

"She has not been seen since. I understand she was acting quite oddly yesterday. Did you notice anything unusual during her detention?"

"No, she seemed as normal as she usually is. I sent her off around…let's see, was it 11? Yes, I believe so. She left around 11." The professor's voice gave no hint he was lying.

"Hmmm, I see. Well, thanks for your time. I'll see you at breakfast, I presume. In the meantime, please keep your eyes and ears open. I'm having the staff check the castle and grounds, if you can join as soon as possible." With that, he swept out of the room.

"Oh my gosh! We fell asleep and now everyone's wondering where I am! What should I do? What can I tell them?" Hermione sat up and blushed when she realized she was still naked. Severus saw this and grinned. He gave her a soft peck on the lips, and she got up to get her clothes.

"I don't know. Perhaps say you got lost? Or stuck in a room? You could always tell the truth." He smiled wickedly. Hermione was in the middle of buttoning her shirt or she would have smacked him. Even if she was 18, she was still a student. They had over-stepped the lines, she knew, and she couldn't tell anyone.

Severus thought, hard. How could he get her back upstairs without them seeing? And what to say when she got there? "I have it! We can say I found you outside by the Forest! Then you get detention." He grinned at her. "Naughty, naughty girl." Hermione suddenly realized how much Severus had been smiling lately. She was glad. He didn't used to smile at all.

"So what was I doing at the Forest all night, genius?" she grinned back.

"You can't remember. The last thing you remember is leaving the dungeons at 11 and starting to walk back to your room." He looked triumphant. "And since I found you, you get detention with me!"

"I can't keep getting detention from you. People will start to wonder." Severus nodded. She had a point. "But I know someone who has an Invisibility Cloak I can borrow," she said softly, and came to sit next to him on the couch. She leaned against him.

"We'd better go, before everyone gets to breakfast. We don't want to make a scene."

Hermione sighed, but agreed. "Severus…"

"Yes?"

"I only have four months left of school. Then I'm free." she smiled shyly at him. "I could probably get some position here…"

He smiled. "Remember, you can't call me Severus in class."

"Duh." Severus rolled his eyes at this brief display of immaturity.

They crept up the stairs, and when Sev-_Professor Snape_ motioned all clear, they hurried over to make it look like they had just walked in the door. The headmaster came into the Hall not a moment too late.

"Oh, thank heavens, Severus! You found her! Where was she?" He hurried over and glanced sharply at Hermione before turning to Severus.

Severus looked over at Hermione as he said, "She was by the Forest. But apparently she doesn't know how she got there."

Hermione looked up with a glazed expression on her face. _She's quite a good actress,_ Severus thought. Dumbledore had tried asking her a question. She stared dumbly at him.

"It seems she's had her memory modified. Can't remember a thing past detention.

"Well, bring her up to Madame Pomfrey. Maybe she'll remember something. At least she can get comfortable. It looks like she had a hard night." 

It took all of Severus' willpower to not smile. Yes, Hermione had had a _very _hard night. "Of course, Headmaster." Severus and Hermione walked up the staris and curious faces met them as they went down to breakfast. Harry and Ron rushed up to them. Hermione quickly put on her glazed look again.

"Hermione! Where were you? Parvati said you never came back to the tower last night!" They both started talking at the same time. Ron rounded on Snape. "What d'you think you're doing?" he snarled.

Severus struggled to remain calm. "Five points from Gryffindor. Do not use that tone with me, Weasely. To answer your question, since Miss Granger here was missing for quite a while, the teachers were looking for her. I found her by the Forbidden Forest. She has already been asked why she was there, but cannot remember anything after her detention, around 11. I am escorting her, as the Headmaster wishes, to the hospital wing. It seems she's had a Memory Charm put on her."

Ron muttered something Severus couldn't hear, but Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione looked horrified. It was too close to the truth.

"What was that, Weasely?" Severus allowed a dangerous note to enter his voice. He had noticed a subtle change in Hermione's expression, towards terror.

"Nothing, Professor. We better get moving. We'll come visit you later, Hermione." To himslef he thought, _We'll find out soon enough, anyway_.

Harry and Ron had talked about Hermione's strange behaviour the previous day, and Harry had told Ron of his suspicion…Hermione had seemed so small standing there, her hands folded in front of her, like someone caught doing something they weren't supposed to, her head bowed, eyes far away. Snape had seemed oddly protective of her. It was strange…

Madame Pomfrey hurried out into the main room. "Oh, thank heavens! They found you! Oh, we were so worried; you could have been anywhere!" she bustled over and helped Hermione onto a bed. She seemed like a robot, doing whatever she was told, and nothing more. 

Severus hoped this was an act. If he hadn't seen her normal that morning, he could have sworn she was in shock. _But she started it,_ he thought, then laughed at the childishness of the statement. He walked slwoly back downstairs to breakfast. Suddenly, he realized no one had mentioned a punishment for Hermione. _That's too bad. It's too late now. We'll have to rely on her Invisiblilty Cloak_. He smiled to himself. He knew who's cloak she would use. It would be sweet revenge on Potter; too bad he'd never know.

Hermione lay in her bed. Their cover had successfully worked. She hoped they wouldn't have to do that again. She'd make sure she didn't fall asleep again. She rolled over and went to sleep, since she hadn't gotten much the previous night.

Harry and Ron entered the hospital wing silently. Madame Pomfrey came over. "Shhh, she's sleeping. It seems she didn't get much rest last night, whatever else happened." The boys looked at each other. Their worst fears seemed confirmed. They walked slowly over to her bed and sat down in the chairs already palced next to it.

"Do you really think…?" Ron stared at Hermione's peaceful face.

"If he did…he must have forced…I mean, she would never-she hates him." Harry looked confused.

"Well, really, let's go over the evidence. Hermione has detention twice in a row. After the first, she runs crying to her room, then acts strange the next day, saying weird stuff. The next time, nothing happens, except she seems perfectly happy. Soon, she is missing all night and Snape supposedly finds her by the Forbidden Forest. She hasn't got a clue what happened to her last night. Someone didn't want her to either, because they put a Memory Charm on her."

"What does all this mean?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"It means you two are thinking to hard." The boys jumped and looked down at Hermione. She smiled up at them.

"Hermione! Do you remember anything yet?" she shook her head. It seemed best to just stick with not ever remembering anything. 

"Did anything unusual happen during detention that you can remember?" Ron looked serious.

"No. Well, Snape was pretty quiet, but otherwise, no." Ron looked at her hard. She looked back with complete innocence in her eyes. Ron looked at Harry. He motioned to let it drop. "So, Hermione, you missed Charms and Herbology today. We brought your homework."

"Thanks, Ron. That was nice of you." She looked at her watch. "Oh! It's time for…what do we have now?"

"Potions. You're right." Harry looked at his own watch. It was similar to Professor Dumbledore's, with stars and planets moving around a single hand. Hermione had given it to him for his 16th birthday. The Dursleys had given up asking him the time, because he'd just hold out his wrist, and they called his watch "freak rubbish." He enjpyed getting them upset about stuff like that.

"Let's see if you can leave yet." Ron knocked on the nurse's door, and she agreed, after making sure there were no lasting complications from Hermione's "night outside."

As they entered the Potions room, everyone quieted down. They had all heard the rumors of why Hermione hadn't been in bed last night, and most weren't good.

Hermione ignored the whispers and swept to her usual seat, Harry and Ron glaring around, then following. Draco Malfoy pointedly leaned over and whispered something in Pansy Parkinson's ear. She giggled and stared at Hermione maliciously.

Professor Snape entered and everyone slienced immediatley. "we will be continuing our work on Sleeping Draughts today, because _some_ people are having difficulty with them." He looked at Neville, then quickly back to the front of the room, because Hermione was looking at him and shaking her head from next to Neville. Old habits were hard to break.

"Right. Ingredients on the board. Get to work." He sat at his desk and shuffled some papers around. He glanced up and pretended to be surveying the room, but really was looking at Hermione.

Hermione sighed. Sleeping Draughts were so easy, she could _make_ one in her sleep. She went through the familiar motions absently, looking around the room. Her eye caught the professor's. he raised his eyesbrows and glanced at Harry and Ron. She knew what he was asking, and shook her head. Then she reconsidered. That conversation she had overheard in the hospital wing seemed questionable. Under the pretense of leveling out ingredients, she shook her hand in a "maybe" motion. He furrowed his brow. This could be bad. Potter and Weasely couldn't ever find out, or he wouldn't only be fired, but it would ruin Hermione's life as well.\

Hermione looked back at Severus and he winked and tapped his head with his index finger. She nodded and turned to Neville to help him. His potion was a sickly yellow instead of the lavender it should have been.

Someone had secretly watched this silent conversation occur with fascination. When had the Potions master and Hermione Granger started reading each others motions and, it seemed, very thoughts? And, thinking of that, when had they become on speaking terms at all? He turned back to his potion to contemplate this interesting change of evnets. 


	5. Followers

Hey hey hey! Another chapter! Okay, sorry I haven't updated this for a little bit, but I don't really like this story anymore. I'd much rather write my other story, To Be A Spy. Its much more interesting, and not as perverted. So, don't worry, I WILL finish this one, repeat, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, since I already have it all written and I can't stand not finishing things, but I'm not gonna update as often. Just to let you know.

Okay, I don't usually do this, but I feel really nice today, so im thanking my reviewers!

Thanks to: 

Cazyrose: u find out in this chappy!

Majandra: ur english is great!

Florence: thanks for the tip, ill do spell check

Sophius: thanks 4 the compliment! I dunno….but if u say so!

Laurie Ann: if u sign in next time ill read ur stories!

Me4draco6: yeah…sorry bout the c/h!!!

Mistress sock: luv the name! Heres the next chappy!

And Merlia, even tho u reviewed last chappy, u helped me revise, so thanks a bunch!

~ ~ ~

Chapter 5: Followers

Once the school had quieted down about the episode of the missing Hermione Granger (which was fairly quickly, all things considered), they turned their attention to the next Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. They were very close in House points, so whoever won this match would secure first place. 

Hermione was getting somewhat sick of Quidditch. The obsession their world had with the sport was really quite stupid, if you asked her. She only went to the matches to support her friends. So when Severus asked her to meet him in his office during the next match, she agreed.

Since Ron and Harry were already out on the pitch, it wasn't too hard to excuse herself. She just told Ginny she had cramps and didn't feel up to going. After everyone piled out the doors, she ran down to the dungeons. She burst through the door to the Potions classroom and muttered the password to his office. He had told her it in the note asking her to come.

Severus heard the door to his room open and stood up expectantly. She ran through the door and into his waiting arms. He caught her up and kissed her deeply. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know. Me too." She looked up at him with shining eyes. She lifted her hand and traced his cheekbone with a soft finger. He shivered. Her touch gave him goosebumps. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. she looked into his coal back eyes and pushed her full lips onto his. He licked her lips and she opened them. Her own tongue slipped through them and through his. He groaned and pulled her closer.

Hermioen tried to pull him through the door to his rooms, but he held back. "Not now. You have to go to the Quidditch match. Maybe tonight." She pouted but nodded. With one last glance, she headed out the door.

As Hermione was walking out to the pitch, she noticed a stream of students coming towards her. "Hermione! I thought you didn't feel good!" Ginny ran up to her.

"Well, I was feeling better, and was going to come watch the game, but it looks like it's done. Did we win?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course. Harry caught the snitch after only ten minutes. The score was 160 to 0." She grinned.

"Great." They walked toward the locker rooms to wait for Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! You weren't at the match! We looked for you." Ron came out of the lockers first. Harry came out next, thinking to himself, _and neither was Snape_.

"I had…cramps, you know." Which was furthest from the truth. Her "time of the month"  
should have come two days ago, but she hadn't had anything. She wasn't worried, though. It was only two days, after all. 

The Gryffindors clebrated their victory for much of the afternoon and into the evening. Harry and Ron disappeared but soon returned with supplies from the kitchens, and, Hermione suspected, Hogsmeade.

Finally, at around 11, Hermione announced she had left something in the library. Ron and Ginny paid no attention, but Harry noticed and narrowed his eyes at the closing portrait hole. He knew she hadn't been to the library at all that day. He muttered something to Ron, who ignored him as well, and hurried out after Hermione.

He saw her brunette hair at the bottom of a flight of stairs, and crept quickly but silently after her. He wished he'd brought his Invisibility Cloak, but it was locked in his trunk.

Hermione passed the corridor she would have normally taken to the library, and, with a quick look around (Harry hid behind a suit of armour), descended into the dungeons. Harry's dread grew as Hermione treaed the familiar path to the Potions classroom. He peeked inside just in time to see Snape's office door closing.

Harry stood in the corridor, confused. Snape? Of all people, why him? Expecially since he bullied people all the time, including Hermione. Hadn't she just said three weeks ago how much she hated him? But the evidence was unmistakable. And that gesture conversation, in Potions last week, that had been confusing too. Harry had had no idea what they were talking about, but they had understood each other perfectly; with a few slight motions they had an enire conversation. Harry slid down the wall and sat on the floor outside the classroom. He leaned his head against the wall. The "conversation" had held the closeness that (Harry shivered) only lovers possessed. He got up quickly as if the very structure was contaminated. He practically ran back up to Gryffindor tower, and pulled Ron out of the circle of girls he was eagerly talking to. 

"Oi! Harry, what d'you think you're doing?" Ron protested as the other boy dragged him up to their dorm. He closed the door and locked it. ron gaped at him.

"I followed Hermione."

"You-what? She left?" Ron looked around as if he expected her to be there.

"I followed Hermione. She said she forgot something in the library." He walked over and sat down on his bed cross-legged.

"She didn't even go to the library today!" 

"I know. So I followed her. She didn't go to the library." He then related what he had seen. Ron simply stared open-mouthed at him. Harry them told him what he had seen a week ago in Potions. Ron's eyes widened even more as he realized what this must mean…

"No. she wouldn't. I mean, this is _Snape_ we're talking about for Merlin's sake! The Head of Slytherin House and the only teacher who hates your guts! He wouldn't either…..would he?" Ron trailed off. Hermioen had become very pretty in the past couple years. He had noticed other boys looking at her. He had even looked at her himslef. But…Snape?

"You know what we have todo. We'll have to talk to her." Harry looked serious.

"oh, this will be a fun conversation. Tell me, Hermione, have you been sleeping with Professor Snape lately?" Ron said sarcastically, but in the end he agreed.

They went down to the Common Room to wait for her. It was getting late, and most of the younger students had already left for bed.

Soon they got nervous just sitting there, so Ron challenged Harry to a chess game. He quickly agreed.

Hermione sighed contentedly. She felt so safe in Severus' arms. She wanted to stay like that forever, but looked at the clock and knew she should be getting back. If anyone had heard her excuse for leaving, they would wonder what was taking her so long.

She shifted, and Severus opened his arms to let her out. She rolled over, and with a final kiss she climbed out of the bed and grabbed her clothes. He followed her movements with his eyes, and she turned and look straight into them. He smiled lovingly, and she leaned over for a kiss. "Bye." She crept out of the room and back to the Common Room. 

She climbed through the portrait hole with a smile on her lips. "Hermione, can you come over here, please?" her smile died as she saw the serious faces of Harry and Ron in a corner.

She walked over, the smile returning. "What? You two are up rather late."

Ron glanced at Harry. He took the hint and started talking. "Hermione, we wanted to ask you something." He took a deep breath, then plunged in. "Where were you just now?"

"I told you before I left I was going to the library. Why?"

Harry continued, unperturbed. "Where were you really?"

"Now, what's that supposed to mean? Don't you trust me?" she looked form one to the other with wide chocolate eyes.

Ron didn't know Hermione was such a good actress. "Harry followed you. Down to the Potions room. Why were you there?"

Hermione laughed. She hoped none of her nervousness showed through in it. "Oh, that! I had aquestion about the Potions essay, so I decided to just make one trip instead of another one, because I wanted to finish it before our next Potions class, and I was already halfway there anyway."

The boys looked at her skeptically. "Oh, come on, you guys. Out with it. did you think I was doing something with Snape or something? That old bat who'd always torturing Harry? Have you gone daft?" this seemed to satisfy them, and Hermione apologized silently to Severus, but she couldn't let anyone know about them. Especially Harry and Ron.

"So, it looks like Ron is winning. What a shock." Hermione nodded at their game and they turned back to it. ron got Harry into a checkmate within ten minutes, and they all went up to bed. 

Hermione collapsed on her bed and let out a shuddering breath. That had been too close. She was surpirsed the boys hadn't picked up the sound of her pounding heart. She hadn't known she could act that good. Maybe she should go into film when she graduated… but then she would have no reason to be at Hogwarts, she mused.

It had been a full day, so Hermione was very tired. As she fell asleep, her last thought was, _I hope no one else noticed anything_.

~ ~ ~

so, did anyone else? You'll just have to wait and find out! I'll definitely post the next within a week, but in the meantime you can read my other story! My much more interesting and fun story. Oh, and please review this! Please please please! Even flames are okay, as long as you don't start swearing at me. I have no control over my brain, unfortunately. 


	6. Uhoh

This chappy is pretty short, sorry, but that's how its written! I'll update again soon, maybe even today, since I'm home sick from school and all. Woohoo. Funfunfun.

~ ~ ~

Chapter 6: Uh-oh

For the next few weeks, Hermione didn't risk going to Severus' office. She sent him an owl explaining why, and told him she'd meet him when she could. One day she received an owl under the pretnese that it was from her mother and father.

"But they're muggles! How did they get an owl?" Ron looked suspicious.

"Honestly, Ron, I sent them one, and they replied?" Hermione was exasperated, and Ron immediately was sorry. She had been extremely touchy for the past week or so. She had laso been going to Madame Pomfrey to get potions for her stomach. She had been throwing up. She said she had a bad case of the flu. Neither of the boys suspected anything, but Hermione was scared. Her period hadn't come for six weeks. It should have come two weeks ago. She tried to ignore this, telling herself it was thrown off because her of sickness, but she knew this was not the case, since she'd only been sick for a week.

She waited until Charms class to read the note.

Dear Hermione,

You seem upset about something. Will you meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow? We can talk after you somehow get rid of Potter and Weasley. Meet me behind the Three Broomsticks at one o'clock. Can't wait to see you. 

S.

Hermione sucked in her breath. Was it really that obvious something was wrong? Should she tell him what she suspected?

No. She wouldn't tell him yet. She didn't want to think about it. 

Harry and Ron were working on their homework already. They had obviously decided the letter was a private family matter, since Hermione was so protective of it. Hermione quickly folded the letter and stuffed it in the bottom of her bag.

She focused on her schoolwork for the rest of the day, barely nodding at Severus in Potions to show her consent.

"Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow! Great, I need to get more Dung- parchment," Ron amended hastily when he saw Filch coming. The caretaker glared at them suspiciously when he passes, but could see nothing wrong with what they were doing. 

Early the next morning they got up and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone was eagerly awaiting going to Hogsmeade. Hermione was very quiet during breakfast, pushing her food around and not eating it. On the way to the village, Ron and Harry kept glancing at her, but both of them were afraid to say anything.

"Will you two stop looking at me like that? I am perfectly fine. I am not going to faint in front of your eyes or anything," she snapped, getting fed up with their furtive glances.

What Hermione relaly wanted to do was go throw up again. She hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, but her stimach was still convulsing. She wanted to curl up in bed and go back to sleep. She wanted to screw up her face and bawl at the neaning of this.

Harry and Ron distractedc her by trying to test out Zonko's items on her, and she gratefully accpeted this peace offering.

Around noon they decided to head to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. By the time they got their seats and drinks, Hermione had to meet Severus. She excused herslef, saying she had to go to the bathroom.

She ran out behind the pub, starting to feel slightly sick from the butterbeer she had drunk. Severus caught her arms and pulled her close. She broke down and started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head aginst hers. She stood there, enveloped in his arms, quietly crying.

"Shh, it's okay." He stroked her back. She lifted her tear-stained face and he wiped her cheeks with a gentle finger. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She hadn't planned on telling him, but it tumbled out anyway. "I-I think I'm pregnant," she whispered.

All color drained from Severus' face. "You-what?"

"I think I'm pregnant," she repeated a little louder. The words out loud made the possiblilty a reality.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Severus was now looking slightly panicked. Whatever he had expected, this certainly wasn't it.

"No, I don't know for sure." Severus looked relieved. "But I have, you know, signs. Like, no period. Morning sickness. Mood swings." She looked somewhat hopeless.

Severus hugged her. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. We'll figure out what to do when we know for sure, all right?" he said gently. She looked up at him with a frightened look, but nodded.

"All right."

"Now, you need to get back, but I'll send you a note." Severus sent her off with a kiss and then slumped against the wall. He put his face in his hands. This was not good. If Hermione was pregnant, how could they hide it?

He shook his head and walked back toward the school. What would happen, would happen. They would have to figure out what to do with the child, as well. He didn't think Hermione would want it, and he certainly couldn't take care of one at Hogwarts.

Hermione walked back into the Three Broomsticks and wiped her eyes. She kept her head down so Harry and Ron couldn't see her reddened eyes. They noticed something was wrong, however, and asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just notfeeling too well again." They decided to head back to Hogwarts so Hermione could get something for her stomach.

~ ~ ~

see, told you it was short. Well, r/r please! I'll update only if I get reviews! Cuz otherwise that means no one read them and whats the point of posting if no one reads? 


	7. Conversations

Gaaaaaa! My internet won't work, so until it does, I can't post this, but I'm gonna type it anyway, so I can post it soon. As such, that means I can't thank my wonderful reviewers, because trust me, I can't remember you all! But thanks to everyone who reviewed, and you know who you are! 

I do remember a few comments about teen sex, etc. I agree with you guys, hence the outcome of this fic!

One thing I remember is someone saying something about Snape's take on the situation. I thought I did some of that last chapter, but maybe you want more? I already have the whole story written, and I don't really have Snape in much more of it. Ummmmm… if you want Snape's take, let's just say he doesn't like it.

Ok, ignore my ramblings. Here's the next chappy.

~ ~ ~

Chapter 7: Conversations

The next morning Hermione got another note. The boys didn't comment. It told Hermione to go to Severus' office at eleven o'clock that night. 

Hermione sighed. She didn't really feel like going, didn't really feel like doing anything, but she knew she would.

For most of that day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione lounged around, playing chess and Exploding Snap. Hermione got tired around eight, and decided to go take a quick nap. She lay down in her bed, setting her alarm just in case, and promptly fell asleep.

"Hermione, wake up! Hermione!" a heavy weight bounced on her bed. She rolled over and groaned. "You're going to be late for class! You have half and hour before Transfiguration!" Hermione's eyes popped open. Parvati was shaking her. 

"Alright, I'm awake! Thanks for telling me." She jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She pulled them on and ran out of the room. 

If Hermione had been that kind of person, she would have swore. She was supposed to have met Severus last night. This was so complicated. She sometimes just wanted to curl up in her bed for the next nine months. 

At breakfast she avoided Severus' eye. She stared at her plate and picked at her food. By now Harry and Ron had grown used to this and left her alone. They had to eat quickly, because, as Parvati had pointed out, Hermione had overslept. 

As they ran to Transfiguration, Ron asked Hermione how she could have possibly gone to bed at eight the previous evening, ignore her alarm, and not wake up until God knows when if she wasn't forced to.

Hermione smapped at Ron that it was none of his business, that she was sick, and to leave her alone. All in all, Harry decided it was not a good tiem to bring up the fact that Snape had been staring at Hermione all through breakfast. The whole situation was very odd.

Hermione was dreading Potions. She would have to explain ehrself to Severus sometime, and he'd probably tell her when and where in class.

Professor Snape swept into the classroom exactly when the bell rang. He snapped at them to make the potion on the board and settled back in his chair with a sour look on his face. Hermione chanced a glance up, and he caught her gaze. She looked at him softly, pleading with him. He nodded and raised an eyebrow; she shook her head. He mouthed 'dinner' and glanced around the room. She nodded.

Harry watched with narrowed eyes as the silent conversation took place. He caught the 'dinner,' but nothing else made sense. He hit Ron on the arm. "They're doing it again," he whispered.

"She's hiding something. She won't tell us. Maybe Ginny…"

"Severus looked around the room to make sure no one had seen their exchange. His eye caught Potter's and the boy quickly looked down at his cauldron, pretending to be immersed in his potion. Severus narrowed his eyes. Potter was suspicious.

Harry and Ron pulled Ginny aside during their free period. "Ginny, we need to ask you a favor. Can yo utalk to Hermione, ask her if something is wrong? You know, girl talk."

Ginny eyed them. "Why? What won't she tell you?" she brightened. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Ron looked at Harry. This was too close to the truth. "We don't know. That's it. she's being really secretive."

"Don't worry. Secrets ar my specialty." She grinned and flounced away down the corridor.

When Ginny waltzed up to Hermione at dinner and asked her if they could talk, she looked immediately at Harry and Ron. They pretended to be talking about their Charms hoemwork, and she knew they had asked Ginny to talk to her. She sighed and agreed. "What's wrong, Ginny?" 

"I just noticed how quiet you've been lately. And I know," Ginny continued when Hermione opened her mouth, "I know you're sick, which has me worried. What sickness did you get that Madame Pomfrey can't cure?"

Hermione wished so bad that she could spill everything, but knew she would just get in trouble, and probably lose her friends. It wasn't worth it. 

She checked her watch, and excused herself from Ginny. After throughly making sure she wasn't being followed, she ran to the dungeons. She didn't want Severus to think she'd stood him up again.

Severus sat at his desk, twirling a quill idly. _Hermione should be here shortly,_ he thought. Almost immediately she walked into the room.

"Where were you last night?" his voice had a dangerous note in it, and Hermione shrank back, a hurt, almost terrorized, look on her face. He felt oddly good for having that power.

"I fell asleep," she whispered hesitantly. "I honestly meant to meet you you, but I decided to take a nap and I didn't wake up until late this morning." She walked over to him and reached up to his lips. He pulled angrily away. 

"Honestly, Severus, what do you want me to say?" she cried. She sat down on one of the desk and put her face in her hands. "Everything is so confusing!"

"And who's fault is that? I ended it. You started it. I don't have much sympathy. Last night you'd said you'd be there and you weren't." Severus kept his voice cold even though he wanted to go over and comfort the small shaking form of his lover.

"Who's fault is this?" she looked up incredulously. "This is _your_ fault! If you hadn't… then I wouldn't have done it, and none of this would have happened!" she jumped up and galred at him angrily.

"Oh, stop being so childish." He turned away and went into his office. She glared at his retreating back and stalked out of the room, slamming the door for good measure.

"What nerve!" she mumbled to herself as she stalked back to the Common Room.

Hermione threw herself into her studies like never before. She started studying for the N.E.W.T.s, even though they were four months away. Harry and Ron were somewhat scared for Hermione's health. Soon she stopped throwing up, but she continued snapping at anyoen who crossed her. She also seemed to have a weird craving for mince pie.

Snape became more vicious than ever on class. Everyone, including many Slytherins, started dreading Potions. He was particularly cruel to the Gryffindor seventh years, even Hermione, whom he had seemed to ignore the past few months.

This lasted for over three months. All the seventh years were welcoming the N.E.W.T.s with open arms, because it meant they would graduate and become full-fledged wizards.

Hermione became more and more nervous. Her stomach was rounding out. Luckily, her roomy school robes hid it, but she was very conscious that wouldn't last for long.

Finally, the day of N.E.W.T.s came and went. Graduation day drew near. Hermione decided to try to patch things up with Severus. After all, he was connected to her, through the baby.

Severus was getting tired of his fight with Hermione. It had been so long since he had held her, whispered love words in her ears, felt her lips on his. He wanted her back. It really had been his fault, but he hadn't wanted to admit it.

In the last class of Potions, everyone was alittle antsy. Severus caught Hermione's eye, and she tentatively returned his gaze. She nodded. The bell rang. Harry and Ron gathered their stuff and rushed out of the room. In their haste they didn't see Hermione make her way up to the professor's desk.

"Hermione." He looked in her eyes as soon as the last student exited the room. "Will you forgive me?"

Her eyes filled with tears, and she nodded. He swept her up in a big kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he tickled her mouth with his tongue. He could feel her slightly rounded stomach protruding and his heart sunk when he realized the reality of their situation.

He pulled away. "What are you going to do with the baby?"

This question had been bothering Hermione for the past couple months. She shook her head. "I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

The questions tumped Severus. He couldn't take care of it here, that was for sure. "Do you want it? you have so much life to live, I don't want to see you slowed down by a baby."

"We could always put it up for adoption, but I don't know if I want to. However, I don't want it, you can't take it. I don't want my parents to know about it. that looks like our only option, I guess." She sighed.

"Ok, that's what we'll do. You had better go now. And Hermione." She turned, hand on the doorknob. He smiled. "Congratulations on graduating first in class." She blushed and muttered a "thanks," and walked out.

At the end of the year feast, Ron asked Hermione and Harry to spend the summer at the Burrow, per usual. Since she couldn't think of any reason not to, Hermione agreed. Harry had already okayed it with Dumbledore, and he was sure the Dursleys wouldn't care. Hermione hoped her robes would cover up her sxpanding stomach long enough for her to get her own place and a job.

On the train rode home, Hermione was quiet. Would she see Severus ever again? How, if she didn't go back to Hogwarts? And did she even want to? It wasn't like they could have a future, not after this incident, and they would never have a normal relationship if Hermione had to keep it hidden from Harry and Ron and her other friends.

Harry interrrupted her thoughts with an offer of a game of Exploding Snap. She agreed, and they spent the rest of the trip playing games.

When they walked out inot the station, Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them. "Oh, you three! You're all grown up! Graduated and everything." She smiled proudly at them. "Well, come on." They walked out to the car and headed to the Burrow.


	8. The Burrow

Yay! I'm not blocked anymore! Ok, for any of you who didn't read my bio, the stupid people here bocked me from downloading anything until Dec. 31. That's why I haven't been updating. I'm really sorry! I don't know why they did it. whatever. Well, here's the next chappy!

~ ~ ~

Chapter 8: The Burrow

The summer passed without much ado. If Harry and Ron noticed Hermione gaining weight she simply laughed and said she needed more exercise.

They spent most of the summer practicing new spells Hermione found, practical ones for everyday life, and taking their Apparation exams. Hermione passes the first time, of course, and Harry did too. Ron passed the second time, the first time having Apparatedtwo miles south of his target.

One day, late in August, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were exploring the country around the Weaseleys' house on broomsticks. Harry and Ron were racing ahead, with Hermione following more leisurely behind.

They had to keep a constant lookout for Muggles, because it would seem kind of strange to see three teenagers flying through the sky. They stayed low and out in the country, where there weren't many people at all, Muggle or wizard.

Hermione watched as once again Ron challenged Harry to a race. He laughed and sped ahead. Ron yelled "Oi! You cheater!" and raced after him.

Hermione laughed and went a little faster to keep up. Suddenly she stopped dead. "Ron! Harry!" she screamed, but they couldn't hear her. She dropped very low, feet practically brushing the grass, and leaned flat on the broomstick. It shot forward. She stared up at Harry and Ron as they inched closer.

"Harry! Ron! COME DOWN!" They looked down at her and looked back up. A helicopter was headed stragiht for them, only a couple hundred feet away.

Harry quickly dove, but Ron stalled for a second, his mouth open and eyes popping. Hermione gasped. Her stomach dropped, and Ron did as well. 

They quickly landed in a nearby grove of trees. "Do you think they saw us?" Ron was white. 

Hermione collapsed on the ground at a pain in her stomach. "Ow!"

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Harry tried to help her up, but she gasped as another wave of pain hit her. Then she knew. _Contractions. I'm having the baby! It's too early! It's not supposed to be here for two months!_

"Hermione! What is wrong?" Harry looked at Ron. He shrugged.

"I need to get back to the house. Now!" she struggled up and Harry grabbed his broomstick.

"Here, hold on behind me." He and Ron mounted, and Harry helped Hermione on behind him. Nothing happened for over four minutes, and they were almost back to the house before it happened again. Hermione felt a squeeze in her stomach. _This is SO BAD! How am I going to explain this to everyone?_ She groaned.

"Hang on, we're almost there," Ron called over to her. She nodded and smiled weakly.

They landed and Ron ran into the house. "Mum! Come quick! There's something wrong with Hermione!" Molly Weasley ran out the door. Harry was helping Hermione into the house.

"Hermione, what happened? Let's get you inside." She helped Hermione up the stairs to Ginny's room. Harry and Ron waited anxiously outside the door. Hermione lay down on Ginny's bed as another contraction came on. She knew it was no good. She'd have to tell.

"I'm pregnant." It came out as a squeak.

"What, dear? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," Molly said cheerfully.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby." Molly gasped.

"You're pregnant? How? Who?" Her face wore a shocked expression. Hermione shook her head. She couldn't tell her who. It would ruin her life. Molly's eyes softened. "It's okay. What's going to happen to the baby?"

"Adoption. It's going up for adoption. I need to get to a hospital. Where is the closest? I'll Apparate." Her breath caught with another contraction.

"I'll come with you. It's in town. Let's go." She helped Hermione up and they disappeared from the room.

They appeared in an alley behind a large building. Molly led her inside and told a nurse they had a woman in labor. Hermione was caught in a whirlwind of activity. Before she knew it she was in a hospital gown, in bed, and her contractions were quickening.

Harry and Ron knocked on the door after awile, since Mrs. Weasley hadn't come out. No one was in there when they peeked in. "They must had Apparated somewhere," Rin thoguht out loud.

"Where?"

"Hospital, probably. Let's go."

They entered the hospital waiting room. "Excuse me." Harry walked to the front desk. "We think our friend was afmitted a little while ago. Her name is Hermione Granger."

The receptionist consulted her computer after glancing at Harry's robes with a puzzled expression. "Yes, here's a Hermione Granger. Marternity wing. I'll have an orderly bring you there. She's already delivered." The woman smiled at them and rang a bell. A young man came up and escorted them down a corridor.

"Maternity? Hermione!?" that was all Ron could get out as he stared at Harry. All Harry could do was shrug.

They stopped at Ron 317, and the orderly opened the door. He smiled and walked off. The boys entered the room slowly. There Hermione lay, in her bed, her eyes closed. She looked exhausted. "Hermione?" Harry tentatively made his way to her bed, Ron following close behind.

Hermione opened her eyes and blushed. She lowered her eyes and looked extremely uncomfortable. "Hi, guys."

"Since when were you pregnant? And who, exactly, got you pregnant?" Ron looked upset.

Hermione turned away. "Since January. And I don't think I can tell you who." Ron opened his mouth, but with a glare from Harry he fell silent. 

Harry spoke to cover the awkward silence. "Where's the baby?"

"She's with her new parents. I gave her up for adoption. I knew I couldn't handle a baby. And I didn't really want one, either. It wouldn't be worth it."

"So the father didn't want her either?"

"I don't think so. He couldn't take care of her anyway, with his job." Hermione carefully worded her statements. She never wanted them to know who he was.

"What job?" Ron asked before Harry could stop him.

Hermione glared at him. "I told you, I don't want to tell you. Please stop trying to surprise me into saying. This isn't like the Yule Ball, you know!" Harry gave Ron a 'now-you've-done-it' look as Hermione rolled over. "Go away please. I'm really tired."

They crept out of the room and walked back down the corridor. "Who do you think it is?" Ron asked Harry.

"I have my suspicions."

"Well, who?" Ron was very curious. He wondered how Hermione could have possibly kept this from them for…seven months? Were they really that dense?

"Remember that little fiasco in January or February with me following Hermione?"

Ron looked dead serious. "You don't mean…not _Snape_? God, that bastard!" and he went on to say a few words that made people around them stare.

"RON! Shut up! Yes, I think it was Snape. But I have _no_ idea why. Why him? I mean, he's a teacher! He hates me, and you, and supposedly Hermione. So why her, as well? But remember that night where no one could find her?" Harry let this hand in the air, and Ron knew exactly what he meant.

"She wasn't missing. Remember, Snape said he found her? We know she's a good actress. They probably staged the whole thing! What's wrong with her?" Harry shook his head. He had no idea. He told Ron that maybe they were jumping to conclusions. It was too odd.

Hermione lay in bed, tired but unable to sleep. She was just wondering if she'd see Severus again when the door opened. "Hermione?" He walked swiftly over to her bedside.

"Severus, how did you know I was here?" Hermione was surprised.

"I have my ways. I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner." 

She smiled up at him. "It's all right. I wasn't expecting you at all."

He brushed a stand of damp hair out of her face and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You didn't think I would come?" She shook her head. "You underestimate me." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His hands framed her face as his mouth pressed on hers. She reached for his hands and pulled him down closer. He laughed.

"Oi! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Ron charged into the room. Severus pulled away in surprise. "You! You! I can't believe you! It _was_ you!" Ron's fists were clenched and his face was red. He whirled to face Harry "We were jumping to conclusions, eh? Here's the flesh and bone proof!"

Hermione had buried her face in her hands. Now the truth came out. She would never live this down. "Ron, you need to calm down." Harry walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his arm. He turned to Snape. "So, it's true?" his voice was dangerously calm, as if he was trying to hold back his anger. Severus nodded guiltily. "You bastard." Harry turned away and said no more to him.

"Hermione, are you all right? You look very pale." Harry looked concerned. She looked up at him with terror in her eyes.

"I'll be okay," she whispered. _If Ron doesn´t kill me first._

¨Yeah, you will as soon as we get this-(something that made Hermione go "Ron!") out of here! Well, what are you waiting for? Leave!" he pushed Severus towards the door. The man looked at Hermione, and she looked back helplessly. He swept out of the room.

"How could he do this to you, Hermione?" Ron thoughtfully said. Hermione said nothing. Anazingly, the boys didn't seem mad at her, just Severus.

"You-aren't mad at me?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, we were. But it's his fault, we're sure," Ron replied.

Hermione thought. It was mostly his fault, but it was also hers. She knew she couldn't say that, however. So she smiled. "You two are the best. C'mre." She opened her arms and they gave her a big hug.

~ ~ ~

yay! Ok, I'm gonna write an epilogue, but that's about it. it's done! Watch for the epilogue, but it'll be pretty short. I know what it's gonna say already. It'll be out in a couple days.


	9. Epilogue

Ok, here it finally is. After this, Stepping Over Lines is COMPLETE! Yay! My first complete fic! Some of you were asking about why Ron was SO upset about Hermione and Snape…you find out in here.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing…..except a complete and utter joy that OotP is FINALLY coming out!

~ ~ ~

__

Dear Severus,

I realize I probably should have gotten in touch with you by now, after all that has happened, but I have to admit I was being a coward. I didn't know how to tell you something. I couldn't possibly do it in a letter, so if you could please meet me at the Three Broomsticks at one o'clock on Sunday, October 17, I would love it. I hope you can take the time out of your busy scedule, because it's rather important. Thank you,

Hermione M. Granger

What is this, what is this? Hmmm…well, he'd better go find out.

~ ~ ~

Hermione waved him over when he entered. Severus eyed her as he slid into the booth. Despite still getting over her pregnancy, she looked very good. Her slim figure was back (from what he could tell in her robes), and her brown eyes were vibrant with energy. They now looked at him with a nervousness he could not understand. Maybe since this was the first time since that day in the hospital, and she didn't know what to say?

"I don't really know how to say this," she started after their greetings, and he found that yes, she _did_ know what to say, just not how to say it. he listened attentively, seeing how hard this was for her. What was so bloody important?

"Er, you know how we, er….last year. Well, I realized that, after the…ordeal I went through, and the fact that you work at Hogwarts, and our…age difference…I don't think it would really work for us to continue seeing each other." She shifted uncomfortably and looked down into her butterbeer.

"Yes, I think I had realized that as well. I was just kind of…in denial, if you understand me." He saw her tension ease, and, even though this was much harder than he thought it would be, even though they were in agreement, he found this rewarding. She had obviously dreaded "breaking up" with him. But, considering the circumstances, as she had said, he really couldn't see any other option.

Hermione took a deep breath. Those reasons she'd stated weren't the only reasons she couldn't be with Severus anymore. "Also, er, well, Ron and I have sort of…hit it off all of a sudden, if you know what I mean, so, well, I just wanted to come clean with you, so you wouldn't be mad if you found out through the grapevine or something."

Severus was mildly surprised, if only because he had thought Hermione had no feelings for her firey-haired friend. He knew, of course, that the Weasley boy had had a crush on Hermione for…ages, really, but had thought it nothing more than unrequited "love." He tried out his indignance level, but obviously Hermione was very happy with this change in her social life, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She really deserved better than him. Though he would never consider a Weasley "better" than him, they were more adept to love in the way Hermione needed to be loved.

He realized she was waiting for his reaction, but when he opened his mouth, she hurriedly said, "I know you don't really like Ron, but he's a sweet guy, for all his short temper and other…shortcomings. I wanted you to know that you're really a great man, and I liked being with you, even when we weren't…when we were just talking, because you really took me seriously and we had lots of great conversations and everything. And I-"

"Hermione…Hermione! _Hermione!_" He stopped her ramblings with a quick touch on her hand. She looked embarrassed. "I know how much Weasley likes you, he has for years, and I wish you the best happiness in the world." And with a quick kiss on her cheek and a smile, he got up and walked out of the pub, back to Hogwarts. Hermione watched him go with a sad smile on her lips, then Disapparated back to her flat and Ron.

~ ~ ~

Ok, I know, sad ending for those of you who wanted Hermi and Sevy together (and I've gotten many, many reviews saying that) but really, think about it rationally. It would never work, not with Snape working at Hogwarts (JKR said most teachers don't have spouses, for good reason), and their age difference…all the reasons Hermi listed. So, please review! I will ignore flames! Though I don't see why you would flame this chappy….but some people are just nuts.


End file.
